


allein

by FallingNarwhals



Series: hogwarts au [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Howarts au, M/M, Yes this is a crossover, ectodragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight.





	

"Draco!" Danny shoved the snoring boy in attempt to wake him up without waking up the other dorm mates. "Draco, wake up! I want to show you something!"

The blond boy stopped snoring and silently sat up. "Danny! Are you hurt?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Can't a dude just wake up a friend at two AM to show you something cool?"

"You woke me up at bloody two o'clock and it isn't because your bleeding out? You're a git," Draco yawned.

"So you don't want to see it?" Danny pouted.

Draco thanked whatever god was up there that it was so dark in the dorm room. Danny was clutching his hand tightly, and Draco was blushing furiously.

"Of course I bloody do! Otherwise you would have woken me up for nothing." Draco sneered.

(He didn't let go of Danny's hand; In fact he may have even squeezed it back. Just a little.)

"Alright!" Danny's green eyes were like spotlights in the darkened room. "Grab on!"

"Grab-" Draco begun, but got cut off by Danny swooping him up and flying straight through the ceiling. "Ahh!"

He clung onto Danny's neck tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt them go through several floors and walls, each solid object passing through his body with a bone-chilling shiver.

("Humans weren't supposed to experience advantages of the afterlife anyway," Draco thinks.)

And then it stops. The outside air is crisp, with the scent of rain on the wind. And Draco keeps his eyes close, because he'll rather stay in Danny's arms and his sweet smell forever.

"Look!" Danny yelled. "Look at these stars! You can see Orion, Carrageenan, and even Scorpio!"

Draco opened his eyes, and carefully stepped out of Danny's arms and into the slanted roof. The stars indeed, were extremely pretty tonight.

Danny flopped down onto the singles and patted the space next to him. "Come sit."

"What are you doing?" Draco shivered. "It's freezing out."

"It'll be warmer if we're next to each other. Besides, you can't stargaze if you aren't sitting. It's like, a rule."

Draco sat next to Danny, and snuggled in as close as he could without it being… awkward. Admiringly, Danny was colder then the current temperature but Draco didn't mind. He liked the cold anyway.

They laid in silence for several minutes, admiring the twinkling starsabove them. Draco never paid much attention to the stars, but recently he took an interest in them when he found a picture of a muggle rocket ship in Danny's trunk. Asking the American about it sparked a new view of muggle inventions. If muggles could figure out how to get to space with no magic, something wizards have been trying to do for years, then how exactly are wizards better then muggles anyway?

Movement in the sky brought the boys out of their thoughts. A single streak of light ran through the sky for barely a second, leaving behind a lingering trail before disappearing altogether.

"Did you see that?" Danny gasped. "A shooting star!"

"We best make a wish, I guess." Draco said, inching his hand closer to Danny's pinkie finger.

"I've got everything I want right here. Why should I wish for anything else?"

Danny asked. "I've got stars, an amazing school, and the bestest of friends. What else is there to life?"

"You could say it's like an allein," Draco whispered. "You're happy with your life and wouldn't want anything or anyone else."

"Allein, huh?" Danny muttered. "I like it. But now that I think about it, I really don't have everything."

Draco's heart sped up. "Well? What is it?"

"You."

Draco let out a half-hearted laugh. "You've got me. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Danny smiled. "I know."


End file.
